1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to the field of animal husbandry, and more particularly to protective dog boots.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dogs have long been known as “man's best friend”. These animals serve very diverse functions, providing companionship, guarding, towing, hunting, and even sensory conversion, such as a seeing eye-dog, a hearing-assist dog, and even a police or military dog. Regardless of the relationship between person and dog, at various times, and for many diverse reasons, it may be highly desirable for the dog owner to place boots upon the dog's paws. For example, in inclement weather, a person may not wish to try to clean a dog's paws after the dog has been outside. Boots that may be placed and then readily removed may be much easier to use than what might be required to thoroughly clean the dog's feet. In other instances, a dog may have injured one or more paws, and so may not have the usual toughness. In such case, a suitable boot may help to protect the affected paw until sufficient healing has occurred to no longer require the boot. In other cases, the dog's pads may be inadequate for traversing the ground when temperatures are particularly severe, such as in colder climates or with dogs that are not adapted to the cold, or conversely in extremely hot climates where the ground surface may be scorching. Racing and sled dogs may be exposed to a particularly harsh course or environment, and so may also need special protection. Boots can be used to prevent snow from getting up between the pads of the foot, freezing, abrading the soft tissue, and thereby producing a lame dog.
A number of artisans have recognized one or more of the foregoing needs, and so have designed various dog boots. One such patent which exemplifies these known boots is U.S. Pat. No. 6,526,920 by Griffin, entitled “Dog boot for hunting and other outdoor activities,” the teachings which are incorporated herein by reference. This patent describes dog boots having a zipper and dual hook-and-loop leg fasteners with loops for tightening, and a non-skid sole. Additional patents that offer useful teachings and insights are incorporated by reference, including U.S. Pat. No. Des. 387,511 by Caditz; U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,828 by Solomon et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,812 by Stark; U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,097 by Brockmann et al; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 379,251 by Mezey; U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,657 by Stafford et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,685 by Thomas; U.S. Pat. No. 2,064,566 by Richman; U.S. Pat. No. 2,424,172 by Huddleston; U.S. Pat. No. 2,651,853 by Lewis; U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,073 by Cantales; U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,261 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,911 by Marshall; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,470,832 by Peacock.
However, these prior art boots tend to suffer from several common limitations. As may be recognized, prior art dog boots are often very difficult to put on the dog's foot. This problem will be intensified by the fact that most dogs will not remain still while a person is trying to put the boot on. Once on, these prior art boots do not stay on well. Many will simply spin about, potentially causing much discomfort or harm to the dog. Others will slide off as the dog walks or runs, much like loose socks coming off of a person walking on carpet. This phenomenon is quite significant, since the boot must be designed to be of non-slip material, or the dog will sprawl on finished wood, icy or other relatively slippery surfaces. Yet, the boot must also preferentially stay on the dog's paw, rather than slide with respect thereto, even when the booted dog is traversing terrain having good traction. Simply applying more force about the dog's leg to keep the boot on has proven to be totally unsatisfactory, since circulation within the leg may become limited or disrupted. Unintended bunching of the boot top can be harder to detect, and can also restrict circulation. Yet, different dogs will have significantly different proportions between pad size and leg diameter, meaning that the boot must be very adjustable to accommodate different dog breeds and sizes. Finally, complex boots are not only more difficult to put on the dog, but they are also much more expensive to produce, which is also undesirable.